Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-5181313-20151023194153/@comment-27160373-20151108175028
185.54.59.100 napisał(a): Wer-chan napisał(a): NekoWarrior napisał(a): 31.130.96.140 napisał(a): SuskaxD napisał(a): NekoWarrior napisał(a): Natusia1899 napisał(a): Wer-chan napisał(a): Natusia1899 napisał(a): NekoWarrior napisał(a): Natusia1899 napisał(a): 79.184.153.101 napisał(a): Natusia1899 napisał(a): 79.184.153.101 napisał(a): Natusia1899 napisał(a): 79.184.153.101 napisał(a): Natusia1899 napisał(a): 79.184.153.101 napisał(a): Natusia1899 napisał(a): 79.184.153.101 napisał(a): Ja tylko czekam w nadziei, że nasza Su się pochoruje i nasz WS będzie musiał się nią zająć :D I zabrać do domu i położyć ręke na czole by sprawdzić, czy nie ma gorączki, albo zabrać ją do pielęgniarki i posiedzieć <3 Życzysz Su choroby?! :D Jeśli WS się nią troskliwie zajmie... Jestem pewna, że Su mi to wybaczy :3 Może mogłaby sobie złamać rękę :D I wtedy WS by ją zabrał do szpitala :* Tylko wiesz, choroba minie za tydzień, a gips się nosi 2 miechy,... No ale wiesz już widze kastiela mierzącego Su temperature :p Kastiel jest bardzo troskliwy na swój sposób. Coś w stylu "Jesteś taka czerwona, bo patrzysz na mnie?" I kładzie jej rękę na czole "Aż gorączki dostałaś" Pamiętasz, jak ją odprowadzał do domu po ciemku? No coś tam kojarze :p Naprawdę chciałabym taki odcinek. I mógłby być to ten 28. Taki o przerywnik + pokazanie, że WS w sumie to sie o nas jednak troszczy. Ja bym chciała aby był ten bal i wszyscy chłopcy nas tam zaproszą a my bd czekać aż WS nas zaprosi :D Bal na 100% odpada co do choroby no najwidoczniej nie tylko ja chciałabym taki wątek xD Su nie choruje, nie ma urodzin, nigdzie nie wyjeźdza Chino mogłaby w końcu trochę urozmaicić rozywkę bo ile można siedzieć w szkole? Ale w 26 odcinku nauczyciele mówili o jakimś wydarzeniu i mi się właśnie wydaje że to bd ten bal W wywiadzie Chino powiedziała że bal będzie prędzej czy później więc ten... No właśnie :3 Bal w 100% odpada ile można wam wbijać do łbów że jeśli szkoła ma problemy finansowe to nie może zrobić takiej imprezy! Dołącze się do dyskusji (xD). Bal... no cóż, zgadzam się z osóbką wyżej :( Ale... (zawsze jest jakieś ale xP) Ta Pirya (Gdyby to się stało naprawdę to bym ją chyba pokochała xD) chcę się wzystkim przypodobać i wogóle, więc może poprosi ojca by zfinansował ten bal Eh... Marzenia :( Ale co jak co, gdyby zaprosił mnie na ten bal Ws (u mnie to Nat <3) to chyba bym na serio tą pirye pokochała xD Na bal narazie nie mamy na co liczyć. Przed nami prawdopodobnie jeszcze dużo, dużo, dużo, dużoooo... trolli, redrawów, dram i ześwirowanej Niny. A, no i zepsutego facepalma Natka (・へ・) Racja w SF jest w pizdu dużo wątków które czekają na rozwinięcie a wy tu z balem i koncem gry zaczynacie. Taki bal to min. 5tys? A nawet taki jest strasznie tantedty: trzeba kupić jakieś jedzenie, zapłacić kapeli, oświetlenie, dekoracje, zapłacić nauczycielą za opiekę nad uczniami potem jeszcze zamówić ekipę sprzątającą etc. Poza tym obowiązkowa obecność na balu? Wtf to ma być przyjącie dla uczniów a nie lekcje jeśli ktoś nie chcę przyjść to nie musi. Su musi najpierw się uspokoić po Priji co pewnie zajmie kilka odcinków, iść na tą double randkę z Rozą, jakoś rozwiązać sprawę z wkurzoną Amber i Niną (bo robią się powoli niebiezpieczne) pewnie międzyczasie będzie np. choroba, wakacje, urodziny. Ps. Bale są ZAWSZE na koniec liceum a nie w 2 klasie No przecież nikt nie mówił że to ma być teraz :') Zaraz, chwila. Mówimy o balu maturalnym.... To dlaczego ktoś napisał, że taki bal to min. 5tys? Ale 5tysięcy od osoby? (tak zrozumiałam - jeżeli pomyśliłam się w domysłach to wybacz) XDDD Padłam i nie wstaję. XDDDD Jasne, jeżeli uczniowie zażyczą sobie niewiadomo czego, to taki bal faktycznie wyniesie sporo. Tylko że te "5tysięcy" XD jest rozłożone na bardzo dużą grupę ludzi, dlatego od osoby wychodzi jakieś kilkaset złotych (uznajmy że do 500zł od osoby - co też jest przegięciem, no ale załużmy tak :D), a szkoła nie płaci NIC. Często jest tak, że nauczyciele balują za kasę uczniów :V Jesteś taka tępa czy udajesz? 5tys trzeba wydać żeby impreza się odbyła, studniówka mojego brata np. kosztowała 10tys. a siosty 7tys. to nie dyskoteka to uroczystość na koniec szkoły! Nie wystarczy włączyć muzykę z Mp4 jak w twojej podstawówce tylko trzeba zaprosić kapele, nie wystarczy kupić kilka ciasteczek musi być bufet, nie wystarczy kilka konfetti trzeba ozdobić całą sale a po wszystkim zamówić ekipę sprzątającą bo sami nauczyciele tego nie posprzątają a to wszystko kosztuję widać od razu ile masz lat nie ma nic za darmo ile ty myślałaś że taka uroczystość kosztuje 10zł?